Date Night
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Clint Barton can take on an entire army of aliens and more. But he can't handle his seventeen year old nephew going on a date.


**Date Night**

Clint Barton can take on an entire army of aliens and more. But he can't handle his seventeen year old nephew going on a date.

Avengers/Glee crossover

Kum/Hevans involved.

* * *

"Will you go out with me this weekend?"

Seventeen year old Kurt Hummel looked up from his phone screen, shock flashing across his porcelain features before he covered it. He turned his intense blue–what color where his eyes anyway?—on the blushing blonde beside him. Sam has his head ducked in embarrassment, his green eyes downcast towards the asphalt of McKinley High's parking lot while his hand was scratching the back of his neck; his cheeks were painted deep crimson. The brunette though it was a cute color on him. Turning his body fully towards the blonde, he arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

Sam blushed deeper, going from crimson to vermillion and began to shift, scuffing his shoes against the black top. "Do you wanna go out with me this weekend? Friday, I mean, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

Kurt paused and thought about it. His uncle Clint would be in town tonight and would be staying until Monday. He knew his dad would want to meet Sam, he had talked about him many times before and Burt liked the guy who seemed to capture his son's attention. The disaster with Finn earlier on last year had gone terribly wrong. His six-month relationship with Sebastian had not been too well either.

But then again, when your father is a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist who owned a flying suit of armor like Tony Stark—and since his ex could apparently _inherit _Stark's cockiness, snark, and narcissism, then dating Sebastian Smythe was bad. However Kurt had not been complaining with the sex or that he didn't enjoy their banner. It was just awkward finding out that your best friend (Blaine) is dating your ex-boyfriend (and that your uncle is working with his equally asshole-ish but rather fun father).

Kurt frowned, burying away the thoughts of the past and looks at the shy blonde in front of him. The things he knew about Sam Evans were few; things he had heard in the hallways. The jock was a closeted nerd, he knew Na'vi like the back of his hand, some Italian and was fluent in Spanish and Japanese. He knew every issue of DC comics and was an avid fan of the Avengers. He was the oldest out of three children and had been working as delivery boy for the last few months upon moving to Lima.

The countertenor also knew things on his family but he had decided to keep that one to his himself. Smiling warmly, Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure,"

"Breadsticks after the game sound okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Clint Barton watched as his nephew flew around his room searching for something to wear. The archer wondered why his seventeen year relative had reverted back to the fashion crazed fifteen year old he used to be. The older man sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Kurt frowned at the outfit in front of him and then went and got something completely different.

"Why are you getting all dressed up? You hate football."

Kurt paused and shrugged. "It's not the event I'm so nervous about."

Nervous? Barton swallowed a sudden lump in his throat that had formed the moment the word nervous came into play. "What are you nervous about? Is this another show choir thing?" He'd never really get why Romanoff said he should go into singing. She had said it was because it was what Liz would have wanted. The Avenger winched at the very thought of his dead sister. Eight years later and it still hurt to think about her sometimes.

"No," Kurt shrugged off and threw away a black bomber jacket before reaching for a leather one with many chains. "I have a date tonight with one of the football players."

A date.

The confession sent Clint for a loop. Didn't the kid just get out of a relationship with Stark's brat? He still shuddered when he remembered Kurt saying he had begun a relationship with the Tony Stark 2.0. The only difference between the two was the color of their eyes (and sexual orientation but Clint wondered if the younger boy was more into anyone than just men). Hawkeye looked at his nephew. "Didn't you just get out a relationship?"

"That was a year ago Uncle Clint," Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled when he found his outfit before turning to his uncle. "Besides it's not like the boy's going to throw me in a dumpster."

Clint knew they wouldn't. Either he would do something or Kurt would. And he was hoping they would let Barton do something. When Kurt addressed his problems with violence, it normal caused someone to end up in the hospital.

Sometimes the mental ward part of it or death. He really hoped death was going to be the resolution.

"Who is he?"

"Sam Evans." Kurt smiled warmly and Clint saw it. The look Elizabeth had gotten whenever she thought about Burt when they were younger. His nephew didn't know it yet, but he was head over heels in love with this Sam Evans kid. "He's new."

"From?"

"Nashville, Tennessee," answered the now swooning Kurt. Clint felt his head start to get lightheaded. He knew Natasha would be laughing her ass off if she saw him now. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent didn't even notice Kurt had disappeared until he saw the boy snapping his fingers at him. "Uncle Clint, we're going to be late. You said you'd see me perform tonight. And I don't think that will be possible if you're sitting here in a daze."

God this kid really was his little sister's kid.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Barton?"

Crap.

"Stark." Hawkeye greeted while looking at the man before him and at the junior who was next to him. "Stark Jr."

"Pleased to see you again Clint," Sebastian grinned. Besides the green eyed boy, Pepper Potts shook her head and held out her hand. Natasha was grinning at him, but kept her cover cool. She was still playing the role of 'innocent assistant to Ms. Potts' so well.

"Hello Mr. Barton, I'm Pepper."

"Pleased to meet you," Clint said.

"This is my assistant, Natalie." she said, gesturing to the smiling redhead.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Barton replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Alright you sorry sacks of scum!" Cried a voice from the loudspeakers. Blaine, a curly haired boy who was friends with Kurt and Sebastian's boyfriend, chuckled in his seat next to Clint. "Get ready for the National winning team and the only one important at this school, your Cheerios!"

"A breakfast cereal? Who names their cheer squad after a breakfast cereal?" Tony asked Pepper who shushed him.

A song played out and a Latina girl strutted out into the center. "_(Red One). Let's go to the beach, each. Let's go get away. They say, what they gotta say. Have drink, clink,, found the bud light. Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by. The patron own, let's go get it on. The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone. Is it two, three? Leave a good tip. I'mma blow off my money and don't give too shits."_ She sang in a smooth alto. Two blondes pranced up to her and danced, the blonde with longer hair doing impressive dance moves.

_"I'm on the floor, floor,"_ the short haired blonde sang.

"_I love to dance. So give me more, more, til I can't stand." _the other blonde sang.

_"Get on the floor, floor, like it's your last chance. If you want more, more, then here I am."_ The trio sang while someone did several backflips before landing in front of them. Clint's eyes widened when he saw Kurt with a microphone in his ear.

_"Starships were meant to fly. Hands up!" _he shout his hands up and with the short blonde and they locked arms, dancing like they were out on a ballroom floor with a bit more tempo. _"And touch the sky. Can't stop, cause we're so high. Let's do this one more time."_

_Starships were meant to fly. Hands up, and touch the sky. Let's do this one last time. Hands up- we're higher than a motherfucker!" _Sang the four as four boys came out and the girls joined hands with the boys while other girls got in front of Kurt. He stood in between them and smiled.

"_Starships were meant to fly. Hands up and touch the sky. Can't stop, cause we're so high. Let's do this one more." _He sang, his voice sending chills down everyone's spines as the three girls were sent flying over his head and into the other cheerlanders' arms. A boy came up behind Kurt and picked him up and sent him up, catching him, joined hands with him and sent him sailing into the air while the other girls finished off the song.

_"Starships were meant to fly! Hands up and touch the sky! Let's do this one last time! Can't stop-we're higher than a motherfucker."_

Kurt did a series of handstands, front flips and aerial spin before landing on his feet gracefully as the song ended. The audience was dead silent before Blaine and a blonde boy and brunette in uniforms started cheering and everyone else followed suit. Clint smiled, proud of his nephew. He caught sight of several football players for McKinley sneering at the boy but he noticed a blonde boy staring at Kurt like he was the only thing in the world.

Was that Sam Evans?

* * *

Sam was nervous as hell as he stood in front of the small group of people. A redhead woman who resembled Ms. Holiday, another redhead who was looking at him with cool green eyes. Blaine, who was curled up against Sebastian Smythe (Sam knew him from Kurt's Facebook account), Tony Stark (aka Iron Man. Sam had to keep his inner fanboy down on that one), Finn's mom and Kurt's Dad, as well as a man Sam didn't know, were all looking at him as Kurt continued to argue with Sebastian over something. They were being rather civil according to Blaine.

"I don't have to time to hear anymore of your mouth, Smythe," Kurt snarled and smiled at Sam and pulled the blushing blonde up to the his father and the mysterious man. "Sam meet my father and my uncle Clint. Uncle Clint, Dad, meet Sam Evans."

Sam held out his hand for the two of them to shake. Clint went first, giving him a painful squeeze.

"Harm my nephew and I'll make sure you never see it coming." he warned. Sam gulped in fear.

"I like you kid," Burt said with a grin, his hand shake more friendly. "but I'm with Clint on this one. Only you'll know its me when you see my shotgun."

"Dad, Uncle Clint." Kurt warned, his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry about Mockingjay," Clint grinned. "Precaution is all."

"It's a date," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not an alien invasion."

Clint and Tony shared a look before Hawkeye continued. "Right, but it's just a precaution, kiddo."

"Fine."

After the usual questions and answers, Kurt waved his family and friends (and ex boyfriend who he wanted to strangle with his bow) took the blushing Sam and headed towards his Navigator. "Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"One more thing,"

"What?" he asked with arched eyebrow. The Cheerio laughed and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. Sam felt his eyes close and he leaned in, deepening the kiss. Breaking it a few moments later, Sam blushed, his green eyes searching Kurt's. "Wasn't that a bit early?"

"I've liked you since you walked into Glee club and did that silly 'Green Eggs and Ham' joke. I think this was well waited out." Kurt chuckled and Sam liked how husky it sounded. "Now I'm paying and there are not objections."

Sam blushed and nodded. "Guess I'm the girl in this relationship."

Kurt smirked. "I don't do girls, honey. I like boys," he leaned in and pecked his lips. "If anything, you're not paying because you're currently helping out your family. Don't ask how I know, just know your secret is safe with me."

"Okay."

Kurt smiled and started up the car, remembering to send Tony a thank you gift. Maybe an 'I'm sorry for fucking again' gift for Pepper would do.


End file.
